This document relates to a new and improved apparatus adapted to efficiently hold various items in a conveniently reached position and in a more useful, ergonomically enhanced orientation. Advantageously, the apparatus may be located in the instrument panel along the center stack where it may be concealed from view when not in use and easily deployed as desired. Advantageously, the device may be easily adjusted to hold various items including, for example, a cup or a cell phone. Advantageously, the apparatus allows space optimization as well as enhanced versatility in function and application, resulting in enhanced customer satisfaction.